El escorpión y la rana
El escorpión y la rana es una fábula de origen desconocido, aunque atribuida a Esopo. En ella un escorpión le pide a una rana que le ayude a cruzar el río. Prometiéndole no hacerle ningún daño, La rana accede subiéndole a sus espaldas pero cuando están a mitad del trayecto el escorpión pica a la rana. Ésta le pregunta incrédula ¿cómo has podido hacer algo así?, ahora moriremos los dos ante lo que el escorpión se disculpa "no he tenido elección, es mi naturaleza". La moraleja de la historia es que no trates de engañarte con los demás al creer que son o pueden ser otros y menos engañarte a ti mismo de quien eres. Fábula Había una vez una rana sentada en la orilla de un río, cuando se le acercó un escorpión que le dijo: —Amiga rana, ¿puedes ayudarme a cruzar el río? Puedes llevarme a tu espalda… —¿Que te lleve a mi espalda? —contestó la rana—. ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Te conozco! Si te llevo a mi espalda, sacarás tu aguijón, me picarás y me matarás. Lo siento, pero no puede ser. —No seas tonta —le respondió entonces el escorpión—. ¿No ves que si te pincho con mi aguijón, te hundirás en el agua y que yo, como no sé nadar, también me ahogaré? Y la rana, después de pensárselo mucho se dijo a sí misma: —Si este escorpión me pica a la mitad del río, nos ahogamos los dos. No creo que sea tan tonto como para hacerlo. Y entonces, la rana se dirigió al escorpión y le dijo: —Mira, escorpión. Lo he estado pensando y te voy a ayudar a cruzar el río. El escorpión se colocó sobre la resbaladiza espalda de la rana y empezaron juntos a cruzar el río. Cuando habían llegado a la mitad del trayecto, en una zona del río donde había remolinos, el escorpión picó con su aguijón a la rana. De repente la rana sintió un fuerte picotazo y cómo el veneno mortal se extendía por su cuerpo. Y mientras se ahogaba, y veía cómo también con ella se ahogaba el escorpión, pudo sacar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para decirle: —No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Tú también vas a morir. Y entonces, el escorpión la miró y le respondió: —Lo siento ranita. Es mi naturaleza, es mi esencia,de ser quien soy, ni actuar en contra de mi naturaleza, de mi costumbre y de otra forma distinta a como he aprendido a comportarme. Y poco después de decir esto, desaparecier Moraleja No te engañes a ti mismo ni a nadie. Uno siempre es lo que es, a pesar de las circunstancias. Es imposible ir en contra de nuestra propia naturaleza innata, de lo que yace en nuestro interior, independientemente de si tenemos conciencia de ello o no. Referencias culturales En la película Jatresmil de Samuel L. Jackson la viuda del Sr. Roflcopter menciona esta fábula como una versión remasterizada de La fábula de la cigarra y la hormiga, harto más importante. En la pelicula Drive de Nicolas Winding Refn protagonizada por Ryan Gosling, éste lleva una chaqueta (anorak) con un escorpión bordado en su espalda, ésta fábula tiene mucha relación con el personaje En la película Juego de lágrimas, de Neil Jordan, de 1992, el personaje de Forest Whitaker le relata esta fábula al de Stephen Rea, un activista del IRA que lo tiene secuestrado. En la película The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (Los Elegidos II: El Día de Todos los Santos) Cuando Noah interroga a Louie (el viejo) acerca del porque Louie lo delató y asi envió a prisión por 25 años a cadena perpetua Louie hace referencia a esta fabula aduciendo que solo siguió su naturaleza tal como hizo el escorpión. En la película Sexy Killer Después de que Barbara confesara que fue ella la que mato a todos, su novio le pregunto porque lo hizo, ella le responde contándole la fabula. En la serie de RTVE 1 Cuéntame cómo pasó en el capítulo "El adiós de Don Pablo" este hace referencia a esta fabula admitiendo que esa es su naturaleza. En un capítulo de Los Hombres de Paco, Povedilla le cuenta a Lucas la fábula que le recuerda a su caracter La banda de Thrash Metal Megadeth basa su tema The Scorpion en esta fábula En un capítulo de Smallvile Lex Luthor la relata. En un capítulo de la serie televisiva The Good Wife, Alicia Florrick utiliza esta fábula en una conversación con su competidor Cary Agos. Esta fábula es tema principal de la canción titulada "La rana e lo scorpione" del grupo italiano 883 , incluida en el disco Grazie Mille del año 1999. Escorpión Rana en:The Scorpion and the Frog he:משל הצפרדע והעקרב ko:전갈과 개구리 pt:O Escorpião e o Sapo sh:Škorpion i žaba sv:Skorpionen och grodan